A Creamy Opportunity
by Monkeyboy0118
Summary: Max, one of the few human White Fang members, never thought he'd be at such an odd place. Accompany and guard an assassin, or die because he knew too much. Now he's just got to figure out which choice was the right one.


"Why," he thought. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?"

"Cause you're a bum with no money," a voice called out from his left.

"Did I say that out loud? Huh, I really need to see a psychiatrist about that," I replied with false worry.

"Ha! You'll need to see a psychiatrist for more than that Max!"

"Oh shut up Mark! You're here too aren't you?" I retorted sardonically.

"True, true. But who were we to know we'd be escorts for a short little assassin?" Mark grounded out.

"Dude. You know how she feels about the short thing. And she's not an assassin; she's just a uh...professional hit woman. That never gets caught. Damn, she is an assassin isn't she?" I questioned obliviously.

"Ha! You're just figuring that out now? Course she's an assassin dude," he gave me a look like it was obvious. Then again, it kinda was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I'd like to s-oh crap never mind. Here she comes. Go to attention!" I shout whispered.

Over sauntered a short, pink and brown haired, and eyed girl with a similarly colored outfit. "Ah Ms. Neo. I take it you've been successful in today's endeavors?"

She tilted her head in a slightly confused manner, as if asking how I knew that. "I apologize if I shouldn't know Ms. Neo, but the grin on your face is a dead giveaway that you're clearly happy about something."

She gained an amused grin on her face. Pulling out her scroll, she typed a few words out before turning the screen to face me.

'You're a clever one aren't you?'

"I'd like to think that I am, yes. They say ignorance is bliss, but then, how on earth would anything ever get done?" I explained my reasoning behind my answer.

She studied me for a few seconds before slowly nodding to herself and grinning even wider. She pointed her thumb behind her, effectiv my telling me: 'follow me.'

Knowing better than to argue, I turned to give Mark a fist bump before following after the ice cream themed assassin. After walking for a few minutes we came to a door. Being the guy I am, I hastily moved in front of her to hold it back pen for her. She raised an eyebrow at me but still had the grin on her face. After she slipped into the room, I quickly followed after. Closing the door after myself I turned back around to come face to face with the one and only Roman Torchwick. I hastily moved to attention.

"Neo, you're not really choosing him for this right? A non-hunter. On a mission to infiltrate Beacon Academy? A hunter academy. Did you not really think this out?"

Having still been at attention, I slowly moved my arm up to catch his attention.

"What do you want Mr...?"

"Max sir. And no one said I had no formal hunting training sir." I cheekily replied.

A look of amusement flashed across his face. "Well, I find myself oddly corrected. Tell me though. If you've had hunter training, why aren't you training at one of the schools?"

I looked down in shame. "I never passed the exams. Or rather, I failed the strategy and tactics portion of the test."

Still looking amused, he gave a menacing grin. "I wouldn't be to cheeky about it next time if you never passed. Nonetheless, I'll see this out. After all, I'm a betting man. And I've known Neo long enough to trust in her bets. Take him to the dome and see what he's got Neo."

I had the gut wrenching feeling of panic for all of about two seconds before I gained a little bit of courage. "Um excuse me but, what is it that I'm testing for here?"

If it was even possible, he grinned even wider. "Why, Neo's personal guard of course."

* * *

So this is my first story. Like ever. I've always been a viewer of this website but I thought I'd take a shot at joining in. Plus, I had this thought nagging in the back of my head and I had to get it out. No flames please. Comments and Reviews aren't needed, but they are greatly appreciated. Thank you guys for reading and have a great week!


End file.
